A meeting, "From Sound to Sense: Fifty+ Years of Discoveries in Speech Communication," will be held on June 11-13, 2004 at MIT in Cambridge, MA. Significant research over the past five decades will be reviewed by investigators who have been major contributors over this period, much of it with support from NIH. Other invited speakers will present a sampling of current work in several areas, in ways that speak to scientists whose specialties may be outside of these areas. Poster presenters will be encouraged to follow the same theme. Participants include 20 invited speakers who are leaders in the field, up to 180 presenters at three poster sessions, and a broad sample of the speech research community as attendees -- with encouragement of student participation. Topics to be covered include Phonology and Phonetics; Speech Acoustics; Speech Perception; Planning and Production; Development, Pathologies, and Remediation; and Speech Technology. A final summarizing address and forum will synthesize the ideas presented at the conference, with a focus on how future research may benefit from cross-fertilization among the represented sub-specialties. Partial support for this conference is requested.